S'acharner pour oublier
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Après la mort de Finn, Wick voit bien que Raven est plus dévastée que ce qu'elle voudrais bien l'admettre. Il décide alors de l'aider, d'une manière un peu spéciale. Cela marche,enfin, jusqu'au jour où Raven s'en rend compte.


_**Ma petite note:**_ Juste une idée :D

* * *

-Wick? Demanda Raven au hasard, pensant que seul lui pouvait être la personne cachée derrière la silhouette sombre qui se tenait près des fils barbelés de la clôture.  
Elle plissa les paupières pour essayer de mieux distinguer l'étranger qui se trouvait devant elle, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle s'aperçut que la mystérieuse personne tenait une sorte de pince fortement dans sa main et que de l'autre, il agrippait le grillage. Étrange, elle n'aurait pas penser que Wick avait désactivé la clôture électrifiée, malgré leur alliance encore très fraîche avec les terriens. L'inconnu ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, alors elle s'approcha discrètement, tout en conservant une distance raisonnable. Enfin discrètement: avec une jambe non fonctionnelle, cela s'avérait être une tache plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait même si elle se débrouilla pour minimiser les bruits des végétaux qui craquaient sous ses semelles . Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment Wick, alors elle préférait jouer la carte de la prudence. Depuis la mort de Finn, elle ne sentait plus en sécurité, même dans son propre camp. L'événement tragique remontait à plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais depuis, elle détestait les terriens et faisait à peine confiance aux siens. Elle pouvait comprendre, d'un point de vue stratégique, que Clarke et les autres préfèrent sacrifier une vie contre le ravivement d'une guerre qui avait déjà tué un si grand nombre d'entre eux, mais son cœur ne pouvait pas pardonner une tel acte de trahison. Après tout, il était son premier amour, et même si leur couple n'était pas l'exemple même de l'«Amour», qu'ils avaient traversé des moments difficiles, et que vers la fin, elle avait l'impression que son amour pour lui n'était plus qu'à sens unique, lui préférant Clarke. Elle chercha à tâtons sa lampe torche qui était toujours dans une des poches de sa veste. Elle la brandit -tout en essayant de calmer les tremblements dans son bras- devant elle et elle pressa le bouton pour éclairer le faisceau du luminaire.  
-Wick! S'exclama Raven en reconnaissant la tignasse de cheveux châtains de son ami.  
Elle était soulagé de savoir que c'était lui. Au moins, comme cela, elle n'aurait pas à essayer de se défendre contre un éventuel agresseur en lui envoyant les trois canifs qu'elle cachait constamment sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas non plus à s'enfuir en courant, ce qui aurait été plutôt ridicule comme manœuvre, ou encore à hurler pour demander de l'aide à des personnes auxquelles elle ne pourrait jamais confier sa vie. Après les derniers événements, il était la seule personne sur qui elle s'était reposée lors de ses rares instants de répits dont elle avait bénéficier et même si elle n'avait jamais réellement "craquée" devant lui, préférant s'isoler, c'était réconfortant et agréable de savoir qu'il était là au cas où elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, bien que ce n'était pas son genre. La tension dans ses épaules se dissipa un peu, et elle décida d'avancer vers lui afin de mieux voir ce qu'il faisait et de lui donner un éventuel coup de main si jamais il en avait besoin. Elle garda sa lampe torche allumer dans une main, tout en continuant à le braquer avec son faisceau de lumière. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'expression d'inquiétude qui transparaissait sur son visage, trop soulagée de ne pas se retrouver face à un garde ou un de ces sauvages aux coutumes plus qu'aberrantes. C'est seulement quand elle fut assez proche de lui qu'elle prêta attention à la pince qu'il tenait. C'était exactement le genre d'outil qu'elle aurait prit si elle voulait couper un fil de fer épais de plusieurs millimètres ou centimètres de diamètres, ou briser un cadenas. Elle porta alors son regard à la clôture, et elle comprit immédiatement.  
-C'était toi? Questionna-t-elle en crachant presque sa phrase, la faisant rapper sur sa langue.  
Wick se tortilla sur place, essayant de coincer discrètement la pince entre l'élastique de son caleçon et celui de son pantalon. Il essaya de s'esclaffer de manière naturelle, ce qui ressortit plus comme un rire nerveux, crispé et étouffé. Il arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, pour faire comme-ci il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parle.  
-Comment ça? Demanda-t-il.  
Répondre par une question avec une autre question semblait être le bon moyen de se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité car lui dire que c'était lui qui s'amusait à saboter le camp de l'Arche depuis la mort de Finn afin de la surchargée de travail, était sûrement une des dernières choses qu'elle souhaitait entendre.  
-Tu es le crétin à cause duquel je dois me coltiner des heures de travail supplémentaires chaque jour? Hurla Raven avec un brin de colère dans sa voix.  
Wick restait bouché-bée, n'arrivant pas à se décider entre parler et risquer de faire empirer les choses, ou se taire et risquer de faire empirer les choses. Finalement, il décida de fermer sa bouche et d'émettre un vague "Mmm" qui ressemblait étrangement au son d'une personne faisant du yoga. C'était toujours mieux que rien.  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me faire ça? Renchérit-elle, bien décidé à trouver des réponses.  
Son demi-silence semblait répondre à sa place. Malheureusement, devant l'air renfrogné de Raven, et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il comprit que tôt ou tard, il devrait vider son sac. _"__Mmm__"_ recommença-t-il à fredonner, tout en cherchant ses mots. Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un d'aussi borné qu'elle, que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, c'était dans le simple but de l'éloigner de ses pensées et de l'empêcher de trop réfléchir à propos de Finn et de sa mort? Comment lui avouer qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer plusieurs fois dans l'atelier, sans la faire se sentir humiliée de s'être fait prendre en plein moment de faiblesse? Il savait comment Raven se sentait en ce moment, et il ne voulait pas rajouter à sa peine de l'humiliation, même si le fait de se faire prendre en plein acte de vandalisme allait sérieusement remettre leur amitié et ces rares instants de flirt qu'il y avait entre eux, en question. Il se grattait la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Peut-être essayerait-il de présenter des excuses afin d'essayer de diminuer la sensation d'embarras dans lequel il se trouvait.  
-Je pensais que tu étais mon ami!  
Le visage de Raven se décrispait lentement, mais l'expression trahie qu'elle affichait n'était guère mieux. Il en vint même a se demander s'il ne la préférait pas énervée contre lui plutôt que triste a cause de lui.  
-Je le suis, se défendit Wick, en ouvrant enfin la bouche.  
Elle le dévisagea avec le fameux regard du "Vraiment?" et elle le prit au dépourvu en l'attrapant par le col d'une main et en lui soutirant sa pince coincée derrière son dos, tout en essayant de garder son équilibre, grâce a sa jambe valide.  
-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça? Argumenta Raven tout en pointant du doigt la clôture électrifiée et le trou béant dans le grillage, qui avait clairement été découper.  
Il ravala sa salive, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait bien de garder sa bouche fermée.  
-Pour toi.  
-Moi? Tu l'as fait pour moi?  
Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide. Non pas qu'il était un dégonfle, mais face a une Raven en colère, qu'importe le nombre de jambe non-fonctionnelle qu'elle ait, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.  
-Dans quel univers, le fait de m'accabler de travail va me faire aller mieux, Wick?

Il décida de jouer franc jeu.  
-Dans celui où Finn est mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas, et où tu te réfugies dans le travail afin d'éviter d'y penser, répondit-il le plus calmement possible.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas juste continuer à __méditer__? Idiot._  
Raven esclaffa dans un petit soupir, chargé d'un croisement entre _"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens juste de dire ça"_ et de _"Je croyais que tu étais mon ami"_. Elle lui tourna le dos et il l'appela par son prénom a plusieurs reprises, mais elle continuait a s'éloigner de lui. En colère envers lui-même, Wick prit la pince et il la jeta de fureur.

Stupide, stupide, stupide….

_**Quelques jours plus tard… **_

Raven essuya ses mains pleines de graisses contre un vieux T-shirt qui lui servait de torchon. Elle venait à peine d'achever la réparation de l'un des anciens moteurs de l'Arche, après qu'elle ait fini par trouver un moyen de le reprogrammer en chauffage pour l'hiver ,qui approchait à toute vitesse, mais elle ne pensait déjà qu'à se remettre au travail. Après tout, le camp n'allait pas se construire et s'améliorer de lui-même. Raven sentit un vertige s'emparer de son corps et elle dût s'appuyer maladroitement contre la machine qu'elle venait à peine de réparer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon de travailler autant, surtout après les horribles nuits blanches qu'elle venait de passée. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans penser à la tristesse qu'elle ressentait vis a vis de Finn, même si cette dernière était très vite éclipsée par la rage qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de Wick. Elle se ressaisit et songea que manger quelque chose ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais sans pour autant tenter d'avaler quelque chose, puis elle marcha à travers le camp pour regagner la tente des ingénieurs. Depuis peu, on avait aménagé une petite partie du vaisseau de l'Arche et on l'avait transformé en une sorte d'atelier de construction où elle et quelques autres pouvaient concevoir des moyens d'innover le camp, au lieu d'aller se battre et s'entraîner à la guerre comme les autres. Raven aurait a-do-ré se battre contre les Terriens et leur foutre des raclées par millier, mais elle se savait trop faible pour gagner le combat. Elle se contenta d'ignorer sa fatigue et son mal de tête, voir tout ce qui n'était pas l'itinéraire a parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à son bureau, voir sa seconde maison au vue des heures qu'elle y passait. Raven écarta avec ses mains glacées le morceau de plastique qui avait été accroché en guise de porte, et immédiatement, elle remarqua Wick dans un coin, en train de faire une sieste, assis dans une chaise avec les mains croisées sur sa nuque et les pieds au-dessus de son bureau. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit aussi fatigué depuis qu'il ne passait plus ses soirées à essayer de saboter son travail. Elle l'ignora, et elle regarda si son «supérieur» était là lui aussi. Depuis que le reste des habitants de l'Arche était descendu sur Terre, les adultes avaient repris les rennes dans pas mal de domaine, même si c'était Clarke qui officiait en temps que responsable de leur peuple.

Ce dernier croisa son regard, et arqua un sourcil d'étonnement.  
-Encore ici, Raven ? Demanda Théo, le nez penché sur ses plans.  
Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle avait quelque part de mieux ou aller qu'ici? De plus, il savait très bien qu'elle ne se reposait presque jamais et qu'elle n'avait que trop rarement quitter ce bureau.  
-Je ne fais que passer. Aussitôt que tu m'auras donner les instructions je ne t'embêterais plus.  
Théo soupira longuement, puis il fit rouler sa chaise, de manière à lui faire face, tout en la scrutant avec son air exaspérer.  
-Raven...Arrête de te surcharger de travail. Cela ne sert à rien...  
Elle resta immobile sur place. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'acharnait au travail pour oublier Finn? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir cela comme un signe de bonne volonté de sa part, en essayant de rendre le camp plus confortable pour tous?  
Théo ramassa ses affaires, et il enfila son blouson.  
-Attends, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, ou à réparer...insista Raven, un timbre de désespoir dans la voix.  
-Pas pour toi, et pas aujourd'hui, trancha son supérieur en écartant à son tour le voile de plastique qui barrait l'entrée de leur tente.  
Raven resta debout, a l'exacte même place, incapable de penser. Tout dans sa tête semblait si vide...Soudain, une première vague de larme embua ses yeux. _Finn._  
Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps de faire son deuil, elle s'y refusait. S'il était mort, une partie de son passé à elle l'était aussi, et cela lui faisait presque aussi mal que de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se réfugier dans ses bras, lui qui était vers la fin plus comme un frère de cœur pour elle. Une larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle n'y puisse grand-chose. _Wick_. Il avait raison et il avait tout fait pour la détourner de sa peine, et comme elle l'avait remercié? En lui hurlant dessus. D'autres perles d'eau laissèrent des traces cristallines sur ses pommettes._ Elle-__même__._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec sa vie? Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir continuer à avancer toute seule et passer à autre chose? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être aussi sévère avec le peu de personnes proche d'elle.  
Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule.  
_Wick._  
Son cœur loupa un battement à cause de la surprise, mais elle essaya de se reprendre. Elle sentit sa main enveloppé par celle de Wick et elle laissa la tête de ce dernier se nicher dans le creux de sa nuque et ses cheveux.  
-Toute cette peine. Laisse la juste partir...  
Et comme si elle avait attendue toute sa vie que l'on prononce ses paroles, elle arrêta de retenir ses sanglots, tout en serrant toujours plus fermement la main de Wick.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas toute seule après tout.

* * *

**C'était juste un petit one-shot, mais s'il intéresse du monde, j'écrirais sûrement un bonus.**

**Pour ceux qui suivent d'autres de mes histoires, à partir de ce week-end je continuerais les fanfictions déjà commencées, mais comme j'ai un début de grippe, j'espère que je serais assez en forme pour écrire. **

**BN.**


End file.
